prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alone Time
Synopsis The FBI and NYPD band together to save Malcolm from the "Junkyard Killer," aka John Watkins, who Watkins reveals shocking details about his involvement in the camping trip memories that have been plaguing his psyche. Meanwhile, as Gil looks for answers from The Surgeon, Ainsley and Jessica search through their memories of the past, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where Malcolm could be hidden. Plot Malcolm awoke to find himself chained to a hard concrete floor. He was sober and bloody and in a vain attempt to scream for help. He was only slightly surprised when someone showed up. There before him stood Paul Lazar with a giant spotlight ready to have an in-depth conversation. At the precinct Dani and JT listen to FBI Colette Swanson give the rest of the station a rundown of the last 12 hours. She recapped the murder of Capt. Owen Shannon and Malcolm's disappearance. She then test the two of them with going over paperwork much to their dismay. TJ voiced that he was a detective and that was beat cop work, Colette insisted that at the FBI paperwork is everyone's priority and responsibility. She then left them to their menial task. ]] Colette and Gil entered a small dingy interrogation room with John Watkins's mother Matilda Watkins. she was being semi-cooperative until they began directly asking her questions about her son. She ignored them to hum a Bible verse, she quickly became uncooperative much to Gil’s annoyance. She was rather joyous at her son’s performance believing he was for failing God's work. Colette had her escorted out as she was giving them no valuable information. Gil made his way to The Whitly’s household and found Jessica with the team around her trying to find information about the woman in the box with the bracelet. Gil continuously and commonly requested she sent everyone home, to which she eventually did realizing the situation. Quickly learn the only informed her that her son Malcolm was missing. Believed to have been taken by John Watkins a.k.a. Paul Lazar Jessica was horrified believing her stance in front of the camera from the date earlier had caused this. The Creek insisted the two events were not related. He brought her over best scrapbook from his childhood home, that they had found on the table after arresting Matilda Watkins. he requested Chico over the photos. Inside the dimly lit room, Malcolm and Paul continued their inquiries about each other. Malcolm was rather fascinated that Paul is a serial killer was unfolding before his eyes. Though he knew this meant he himself was in danger. Paul continuously try to bring up a conversation they had had when Malcolm was 10 but Malcolm did not recall anything that had happened at the And when I had first allegedly met. Even though Paul continued initially tried to jog his memory, insisting that that night at the cabin is what made Malcolm. The milk am reminded him he was not a serial killer. This went on for hours, until Paul dropped the bombshell that Malcolm had stabbed him as a child. Insisting that it wasn't really his fault as it was only in self-defense. When questioned further Paul was happy to admit that his father Martin had brought Malcolm up to the cabin to kill him. Believing that the chloroform was no longer working and Malcolm was remembering too much. When March and lost the nerve to do it, Paul had agreed to. In self-deception ends a 10-year-old Malcolm stabbed him in the hit. When he finished recanting his story Paul stabbed the now grown Malcolm through with that torso. After being stabbed Malcolm was on the floor reading and affirmation he had often said to is himself under the face of his childhood trauma counselor. Whom now in his time of great stress envisioned her beforehand guiding him on what to do. She reminded him to keep it together and he had everything he needed around him to fix the problem. Now is not the time to give it. Reluctantly Gil went to visit Dr. Martin Whitley. The board had news of his arrival and had taken them out of quarantine, for Gil’s arrival. Gil began varies calmly questioning him about Paul well Martin danced around the question all while continuously asking for his son Malcolm. Martin became more and more unease when he realized his son wasn't coming out, and became angry. This is one great confess that Paul had Malcolm. This news utterly destroyed Martin who insisted that there was nothing that they could do and was, what can only be described as heartbroken over the death of his son Malcolm. He even collapsed on the four and medics were called in. Hours later merchant was back up and relatively stable having recovered. Gil reminded him that Malcolm was an incredibly intelligent candidate if someone could put off his own murder it was him. Gil continuously questioned where Paul would take Malcolm. He informed them he believed it was the cabin, and offered to draw a map. Ainsley was walking with her producer, Leslie as she talked about what excellent views they had gotten from her documentary on her father. while her producer was pushing for the angle of going deeper into her father is a serial killer, Ainsley wanted to explore the affected families. ADN clearly had a disagreement and Ainsley ignored an urgent message from her mother twice. But it was her producer who convinced her to go, and explaining her absents for a family emergency would only stir up more positive drama for them. Back at the precinct Dani and TJ took a private meeting with Colette. there they insisted that while going over the old photos of John/Paul they had found a photo with the Internet much like the one Malcolm had been trying to remember the location of. Denny convinced two set up a string of SWAT team members and they would rate the house. She agreed and not long after they were all in the forest outside the cabin. There were no heat signatures detected that they suspected that Paul was holding Malcolm in the basement. They swarmed the top half and found nothing and swarmed the bottom half and were actually disappointed to again find nothing. Paul and Malcolm were not there. Malcolm woke up from his hallucinations to find Paul sitting before him on the other end of the tiny room. He reminded him that this ordeal was not over. Insisting that Martin and Michael rather alike and they both shared- besides their incredible intelligence- a deep love for their family. It was then Paul admitted he would make Malcolm suffer by going after his family. It was then when Malcolm realized he was not a cabin like he had always believed, but underneath his own house in a hidden away compartment. Malcolm begged Paul not to do but he had already left with an ax in hand. Ainsley makes it to her mothers and was very surprised to find out about her missing brother. Her mother Jessica showed heard the scrapbook, and while she got drinks ready actually began looking over it. Only a couple pages and she immediately recognize that angel figurines. Remembering one her imaginary friend Mr. boots had given her as a child. They both frantically began looking through her old stuff, and her mother insisted she had had imaginary friend to help cope with her father being arrested. When she showed her the angel her mother insisted it had come from her father. That actually reminded her that her dad had always given her educational books like on . that she had always believed he was imaginary because when she had followed him to the basement one night, he had disappeared. It was then while in the basement both Jessica and Ainsley heard noise coming from an unused room. It was then much to their horror that a man walked out wielding and axe. Both women ran for their lives to the house, only to have this power shutoff. While running through a door Ainsley slipped and was cut across her head from the weapon. Her mother was able to get her Alpine move her to another room, barricading themselves in the bathroom. Malcolm finds himself another one of his hallucinations talking to his father. There his father admitted to his attempted murder of his own son but that was long in the past. Telling Malcolm to get up, and go save his family. He presented him with a simple math question. The chain around his wrist is 3 inches in diameter and his own hand is five, it would appear he has to lose 2 inches. Malcolm looked down to see a hammer that Paul had left. Typing himself off he smashed one third hand, in order to squeeze it through the chains around his wrist. Now filled with adrenaline he went after Paul. Jessica and Ainsley were still in the bathroom while Jessica attended to her daughter's wounds and actually apologized for her previous behavior. Jessica promised that they would be fine as she pushed a large make a cabin in front of the door. Though Paul continued to ask through the wood, as Jessica armed herself with scissors. There were interrupted by the calls of Malcolm who had followed Paul through the narrow passage into his own house. It was there Malcolm was able to set up a wooden box that he knew would remind Paul of his childhood trauma, and when Paul briefly looked inside the chest Malcolm killed him by blundering him from behind. He then held his mother and sister and relief. Quotes Jessica Whitly: And we will be dressed business casual, Leonard. Vests are for valets. Malcolm Bright: Are you gonna starve me? Like the others? Force me to atone for my sins? Paul Lazar: I'm finished with that work. Malcolm Bright: Oh, so you're evolving? Right in this moment. Even if that doesn't bode well for me, that really is fascinating. Martin Whitly: I still owe you that cup of tea, don't I? Gil Arroyo: I switched to coffee. You need a chair? You don't look so good. Martin Whitly: Oh, are we saying all our inside thoughts now, Gil? 'Cause there's a few I could say. Gil Arroyo: I need your help, Dr. Whitly. Roughly 12 hours ago, Malcolm was kidnapped by Watkins. We don't know where he is. Martin Whitly: He's... If John has him, he's dead. He's dead. Gil Arroyo: Focus. We are running out of time. Martin Whitly: No, there's no time. It's over, my son is gone. Paul Lazar: You share your father's strengths, but you also share his weakness. Malcolm Bright: What's that? His sadistic megalomania or the dash of God Complex? Paul Lazar: Your family. Notes * This episode takes place 12 hours after the end of Silent Night. * Malcolm Bright was stabbed and later smashed his own thumb and part of his hand to escape his chains. * Malcolm killed Paul Lazar after he attempted to murder his mother and sister. * According to Paul, Martin Whitly attended to kill Malcolm 20 years ago while on a camping trip. * Ainsley Whitly had an imaginary friend after her father went to prison, named Mr. Boots, who gifted her a small angel. He turned out to be Paul Lazar. Trivia * The series has a new opening them shot. Cast Starring Guest Starring * MaryLouise Burke as Matilda Watkins Promotional Videos Category:Episode Category:Season One